1. Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for providing a Long Term Evolution (LTE) service by an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device that provides an LTE service may support multi-mode communication in a single radio environment.
For example, in the case of a single radio environment, an electronic device can transmit or receive a signal to/from one communication system among a plurality of communication systems which the electronic device can support according to the multi-mode communication. In other words, the electronic device is unable to simultaneously transmit or receive signals through a plurality of communication systems in the single radio environment.
In the case of supporting a multi-mode communication in the single radio environment, the electronic device may operate in a Circuit Switched FallBack (CSFB) scheme. In the case of being unable to support a voice service through an LTE communication system, an electronic device supporting the CSFB scheme may provide a data service through an LTE system and support a voice service using a Circuit Switching (SC) network.